


CHANGES- Septiplier Fanfiction

by KieraFaith



Category: Jackiplier - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, marksepticeye - Fandom
Genre: Accidents, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Fun, Love, M/M, Saving, Septiplier - Freeform, Slow Build, Smut, Smutty, Trauma, proposal, slow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:16:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12814401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraFaith/pseuds/KieraFaith
Summary: PLEASE READ FIRST  (This story is all my own work ©)This is my first story and it's of one of my all-time favorite ships... SEPTIPLIER! Again keep in mind this is my first ever story.WARNING: This story does include SELF HARM, DEPRESSION, HOMOSEXUAL RELATIONSHIPS, AND SMUT (sexual content) Don't worry its not all bad, I just want to warn people.Other than that enjoy the story!  And leave suggestions for me!





	CHANGES- Septiplier Fanfiction

Authors note: WARNING- Before I start the first chapter I want to thank you for reading! But also that in this chapter there is SELF HARM, and DEPRESSION involved. I also use both the name Sean and Jack throughout the story. Other than that I really hope you enjoy!

 

Sean's POV:

Life is good. The channel just hit 8 million subscribers! I have a fan base that cares about me, and a loving girlfriend who I try and Skype every night! But recently I have been very busy and we haven't Skyped in for a month! I decide I needed to talk to her, So she doesn't think I was ignoring her. Just before I was going to Skype her, I got a message. "Just in time," I say as I look at my phone to see a text from my girlfriend. *Click* "Sean, I'm really sorry but I can't do this anymore. Long distance is not working. I love you, but I have people I can be in a relationship with that is not hundreds of miles away. I'm sorry Sean.... I'll always remember you." I read that text hundreds of times, it still didn't sink in. The woman I love just broke up with me... What do I do?

I sit in my room and do nothing, Luckily I have pre-recorded videos. So I can afford to take the day off. I don't know what to do. I love her. Why did I put her off for so long? Should have tried harder to keep her? All of these things just start filling my head. Then when I thought I would never feel this way again, I feel anxiety. People don't know this, But years before YouTube I struggled with depression, and anxiety. I had anxiety attacks almost every day. But once I started doing YouTube, I never had another one, until now. I feel like I am worthless, nothing. I feel like nobody cares for me. I never thought I would even think of attempting this again, but I hated feeling this pain! The only thing that removes the pain is self harm... But, I haven't cut my wrists for 3 or 4 years. Now though I feel like I need too... that's all I can do to take the pain away. The only thing that can help me. I walk into the bathroom and grab my razor, sit myself down in the bathtub and put the razor up too my wrist. "I'm Worthless!" I scream as I slit open both wrists, Curl up in the bathtub, and cry.

 

I know it's sad! I'm sorry! I promise it will get better!


End file.
